The present invention relates to a portable device for cleaning golf clubs.
The face of most if not all golf clubs is grooved to give a golf ball a selected direction of spin when the ball is struck. Dirt, mud or grass interferes with this action and adversely affects the golfer's game.
At the present time, most golfers simply spit on the club and wipe off the dirt with a towel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,952 to Parchment et al. describes a small tub lined with brushes into which the head of a club can be dipped but the size of the tub and volume of cleaning fluid render the apparatus not conveniently portable other than on a golf cart.
In view of the above, there is a need for a portable cleaning device for golf clubs which can be conveniently carried by the golfer on his person or as an accessory to his bag. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a device. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described and their equivalents, the scope of the invention being indicated by the following claims.